From the Outside
by mechante fille
Summary: One of Duo’s Preventers subordinates thinks about the bachelorhood of her team leader after a close call. Giftfic for Sunhawk16, companion piece for her oneshot ‘Till It’s Gone. Same story, new perspective. 1x2 OFC pov. Complete.


Summary: One of Duo's Preventers subordinates thinks about the bachelorhood of her team leader after a close call. Giftfic for Sunhawk16, companion piece for her one-shot _'Till It's Gone_. Same story, new perspective. 1x2 OFC pov. Complete.

Please go read _'Till It's Gone_! And everything else Sunhawk has written, too! I'm putting the link up in my profile

Oh, yeah, I don't own GW.

From the Outside

Judith watched her young team leader as finally allowed himself to doze after tending to the team. He was no better off than the rest of them, but wouldn't think of his own needs until he had seen to those of his 'own.' He had even been the one to hike the few miles from the wreck to the airfield to get help, claiming to be uninjured, though she had seen the well-disguised limp. Captain Duo Maxwell, former Gundam pilot, was one of the best agents in Preventers, and the best team leader she could wish for.

She sighed and allowed the pain of her broken arm to show on her face, now that no one could see it. The vibrations of the plane were an agony that she was determined to bear without complaint, but it was a relief to let her mask drop for a few minutes. They would touch down soon, and Paul and real medical help would be waiting. She smiled, thinking about her boyfriend-- no, fiancé. A fellow agent, he knew about the speculative waiting during missions. This was the first time either had failed to arrive back from a mission on time since they'd know one another. She was sure that they had been feared dead; they were more than 24 hours late and had been out of com range until a few minutes ago. Today's homecoming would be more emotional than usual.

Judith glanced at her teammates; John and Will were both married and their wives never missed a reunion. She turned back to their commanding officer, wishing he had someone waiting, too. She knew he wanted it; she had seen the look on his face when they were greeted by their loved ones: looking in from the outside. She knew the look well, having worn it herself before she met Paul. She wondered if Duo would ever find someone to wait for him.

It wasn't that anyone wouldn't be lucky to have him. He was a great guy. She had entertained thoughts herself, once upon a time. She knew better now. She was not what he needed; her gender was the least of her shortcomings for the job. The Gundam pilots were in a category all on their own.

Q.Q

Judith woke when they were nearly on the ground. She didn't remember falling asleep. Duo was awake, bracing Will for the landing. She straightened up, noticing that her restraint belts had been winched tight. _Duo, _she though, and smiled.

After they landed, she let Paul lift her on to a stretcher where a medic checked her make-shift splint. She knew it was fine; Duo had done it himself. She looked for him in the happy, tearful crowd. The _look_ in his eyes was almost too much after the emotional roller coaster of the last few minutes, the last few days.

Motion from beyond him caught her gaze and she saw Heero Yuy running across the tarmac. He approached Duo from behind, not slowing, and called out his name as the only warning before catching her team leader in what had to have been a bone crunching embrace. If she tuned out the noise around her she could almost make out words of fear and relief. She almost wasn't surprised when the embrace became something more. Almost. The sight of stoic Agent Yuy, near tears and passionately kissing her commanding officer was… breathtaking. She could hear it take the breath of those around her as their awareness was captured by Duo, who usually managed to stay unnoticed at these reunions.

Duo, for his part, seemed no less shocked to find himself in this position and had merely stood still in Heero's arms, duffle still in hand. Then the shock seemed to wear off or some other emotion kicked past it. The bag dropped, forgotten, as he brought his arms up and reciprocated the kiss. Judith took point and pushed everyone to move. There were X-rays to take and bones to set and the two pilots deserved a little more privacy for what was, she was sure, their first kiss.

As the medics remembered their duties and made ready to set out, she grabbed Paul's arm and nodded to the transport pilot, who stood dazed, shifting his eyes between us… and _them._ "Why don't you offer him a tour?" she suggested with a wink.

Paul nodded and moved to speak to the young civilian. Once they were settled in the vehicle she addressed him. "I hope you don't mind starting the tour in the infimiry."

The young man quickly shook his head. "I'll go anywhere you want to show me. It's always been a dream to see where the Gundam pilots work." He chewed his lip and ducked his head before continuing. "Do you think… do you think I could meet one?"

Paul laughed and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. "I have good news and bad news. Two of the pilots are at headquarters right now, but they are both otherwise occupied."

The young pilot's face fell, disappointed. Paul cleared his throat and looked pointedly out the back of the transport. The young man looked puzzled, and then understanding dawned. "C-captain Maxwell?" Paul nodded. The pilot's face lit up and he watched the war heroes until we rounded the hanger and lost them from sight.

Judith had also watched them, had seen the moment when Heero realized what he'd done, no less shocked than the rest of us, and started to pull away. She saw Duo pull him back, reinitiating the kiss, oblivious to the world around them. And she had seen them continue to cling to one another even after that kiss ended.

Judith smiled, and knew: there would be no more reunions looking in from the outside.


End file.
